The BAll, Part Two
by Aya Universe
Summary: Yea, it's here but i don't think it's all that great. I forgot to check for spelling so you don't have to tell me if there's something wrong with it. *Grins* I already know!


The Ball, A Sailor Moon FanFic, Part 2  
  
By Aya  
  
Authors Note: *Blinks* Wow...unbelievable as it was less then 30 minutes after I but up my fic I had two people read it...*blinks* ...wow. I'd like to thank both for correcting some things I had wrong. *Whispers * It sounds like he says Usago...but Usako makes more sense and I have the (fan-Vkll) subbed version of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars on my pc. I got them off the net using a program `direct connect' go to [1]http://mkbo.ryusan.net/ It explains a lot and has all the episodes. Or go to [2]http://www.arches.uga.edu/~strammel/smonline.html they have a lot of things to help you find episodes as well.  
  
Safiiru stared at the two girls, his blue eyes glaring into those of Usagi...Sailor Moon...Neo Queen Serenity, "It is your fault my brother is dead! Your fault that we lost all of our Friends!" Usagi stares at the face of Safiiru, her eyes widening in disbelieve, "bu..but you are dead!!" He glares and slowly moves forward a dark crystal in his hand, "Dead! Death is an illusion! My brother saved me! I was taken back into a future that he was no longer in, there I rested my body unable to move, I could only dream and then...then I was awakened. Only to find that no one I knew was around! That they are all dead and gone! That Crystal Tokyo and its queen ruled supreme and I was alone!! It's your fault! You made him love you! Anata!" Rei turns looking towards Usagi and she moves closer to her. Pluto, Uranus and Neptune appearing at her side. Pluto holds out her staff, "The lie that you were told is an illusion!" Purple energy focuses in on the garnet rod and she twirl around and  
whispers "Deado Scream" Suddenly everything is silent as the purple ball of energy moves towards Safiiru. He glares at Pluto and holds the crystal out before him, the universe flickering inside it again and the attack is absorbed into the crystal, "None of you will stop me from having my revenge! She is meant to die and she will for what she has done!" He leaps forward into the air at Sailor Moon. Uranus swiftly moves forward and up into the air, her hands reaching outwards to grab onto Safiiru's they turn in mid air as Uranus pushes him down to the floor with a dang. She however lands somewhat gracefully onto her knees, glaring over at him, "You will not harm Our Princess...ever" Safiiru moves to his feet slowly glaring at Uranus, "You do not know what...who you are dealing with ssennshi." His words slip into a soft hiss as he holds the crystal up and suddenly black energy flows form the crystal out at Uranus and before she can move. It seems to capture her; the ribbons of  
black turn into Snakes and all bite her at once. The scream that comes from her mouth is agonizing, as her head tilts backwards and Safiiru yells, "You are nothing!" Suddenly the snakes crystallize and Uranus face is a mask of horror and pain as she gets crystallized. Neptune screams and runs forward, "Ai!! Iie!!" As she reaches out to touch the crystal the black ribbons move out of it and wrap around her, once again the snakes appear and all bit at once. Neptune screams in pain the poison moving though her body and she is crystallized with Uranus. Usagi cries out in pain, her hand reaches for both her friends, "No! You can't.... Haruka...Michiru.... Why are you doing this! I never killed your brother!" Tears stream down her cheeks, "Douzo...." He turns and his eyes appear as slits almost like those of a snake, "You do not deserve to live...you have killed so many around you already. Die!" He runs at Sailor Moon, throwing the black crystal at her, out of nowhere Ami appears  
in front of Sailor moon, the crystal striking her in the chest. It sinks in and her eyes go black as she screams, her form blast with black energy and suddenly her whole body is pure black crystal. Safiiru glares and stops before her, the crystal sliding out of her body and back into his hand, "Stupid senshi, to sacrifice your life for someone so unworthy." Usagi moves backwards staring at the back of ami's crystallized figure," No...Ami-Chan...." Rei pulls Usagi back and quickly they move across the room and through a door on the far wall, "Come Usagi...we have to get out of here." Usagi looks over her shoulder at her friends, "But...Rei-Chan.... Mamo-Chan.... Chibiusa..." Rei glares and pushes Usagi down the hall, "Yes but that crazed man as well...we can't Usagi...." Rei could feel Safiiru's eyes burning into her back, she had to get Usagi out of here and away from the possessed mad man, she was sure that it was the real Safiiru but there was something else, she needed  
time to find out. Quickly she moves down another hall and into a room, locking the door, she places her back against it breathing deeply. She tugged on the ripped part of fuku, watching as Usagi sat near the wall hugging her knees to her chest, "Oh Usagi-Chan...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi slowly up at Rei as she says her name, tears glisten on her tears, "Rei-Chan...what we going to do..." Slowly Rei moves to the centre of the room and close her eyes, her hands folded in a pray sort of way as she breaths deeply, "I wish I had the fire..."Usagi watches Rei, sniffling softly. Slowly Sailor Mars begins to breathe in and out very deeply as she goes into mediation state. It was hard, not something you could do in a second but she could feel it. The evil it wasn't something from this time...but further into the future. She never gave a second thought that Safiiru had been dead after the death phantom attacked him. But death was...well iffy at best. How many times had she, herself died and had come back to life? She continued to breath deeply and flickers of images appear in her mind, Evil...crystal...snakes. Suddenly it showed Safiiru in his dead sleep a dark figure moving over him, it took a form, a woman evil...jealous. Suddenly with a Blast of evil power  
Saffiru blinks open his eyes and they are silted like a snake. Rei Screams and falls backwards looking at Usagi she shakes with fear, "Usagi...it's the future...people, a woman, evil, jealous. They have come to destroy the power of the future, to stop the true Crystal and light..." Usagi stares at Rei, "Me? But it's Safiiru..." Rei nods and moves to her feet a sound coming from out in the hallway, "...I know...Safiiru...alive but it's HIM Usagi...the real him except...an evil has put lies into his head." With a loud crash the door is busted open and Rei's eyes widen as the black ribbons surround her and the snakes appears slithering over her body. She stares at Usagi, "Help him...UsaAAHHHHHH" Suddenly the snakes bit down in her skin and she shuts her eyes tightly, tears sliding down her cheek as she becomes crystallized, "IIE!!!!! REI-CHAN!" Usagi jumps to her feet moving to Rei but Safiiru moves out from behind her holding the Black Crystal in his hand, "They seem to have  
so much faith in a liar...and a thief of life." He glares at Usagi reaching out for her grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room and back down into the hallway as she enters there they are...all her friends crystallized. She gasps in horror as the crystallized form of Rei appears next to the rest and she falls to her knees. "Oh no.... why..." Unexpectedly there is a noise from across the room and three figures are seen, "Penetrating through the darkness of night... The air of freedom breaks through. We are the three sacred stars. Surrounded by the dark denseness of the night, I am Sailor Star Fighter. I am the angel of freedom who runs freely, Sailor Star Maker. And I am the secret maternal movement away from death? Sailor Star Healer. Stage on!" Usagi looks up at the three starlight's "Fighter! Maker! Healer! You're alive! "She moves to reach for them but Safiiru moves quicker grabbing one of her pigtails and yanking back hard, she yelps in surprise and pain as  
she is thrown back onto the floor. Fighter moves her hand up above her head, the star in her hand glowing, "Star Serious Laser!" She moves it downward, out towards Safiiru. He glares towards the senshi and holds out the crystal the attack absorbed and Fighter falls backwards, "Ara!..." Safiiru steps forward, stepping on Usagi's hand and she screams softly, placing her hand against his booted foot. He tugs slightly against her hair, "Star lights...." The three cast glances towards each other, they had no idea who this crazy person was but they would stop him from hurting The Moon Princess. Swiftly Fighter moves forward once close enough to Safiiru she kicks out at the man's face. With one hand still holding Usagi's hair he throws the crystal up into the air, grabbing Fighter's foot, he tightens his grip, sneering at the surprised look on the girls face as he arches her leg over his head, throwing her backwards. She screams as she feels a muscle pull in her thigh and she lands  
on her face, Maker and Healer running towards Fighter. Safiiru moves his hand outwards and the crystal lands with a soft thud and he glares at the three women, "Join your friends..." Suddenly the black ribbons come the crystal and moves along the floor; they wrap around the three starlights and turn into snakes. Safiiru tugs harshly at Sailor Moon's hair as he moves his foot from her hand, putting her in front of him, "Watch Crystal Queen as the last of your friends are swallowed up..." The Black Ribbons turn into snakes and they seem to leer at Usagi and slowly open their mouths their fangs sinking with agonizing slowness into three starlight's skin, each scream out in pain, a look of shock on their face as the crystal moves over their bodies and they become crystallized, "There Crystal Queen...you are alone...and there is no one else to help you..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi sobs in grief, all her friends gone...this couldn't be after all they had gone through together. How could he just take them away! Her hands cover her face as she snobs, "No...this is right...things can't end like this...I won't let this hap..."Her words are cut off as Safiiru tugs hard on her hair and she stumbles to her feet, "You can't stop it! Soon you will be encased in the Dark Crystal and then Crystal Tokyo will belong to its rightful ruler, Kuro Naiya." Usagi winches in pain, "Safiiru...this isn't you...please..." He glares and pushes her once again to the floor and she whimpers softly as she turns her head to look towards Tuxedo Mask, "Oh Mamo-Chan...my love..." Safiiru growls deeply and as she looks up at his he swiftly moves his hand downward at her face, the crystal aimed at her forehead and she stares up at him, "No...." With a flash of light the crescent moon appears on her forehead Safiiru's hand is repelled from her, "This isn't right.... someone has  
taken advantage of you...Safiiru, remember who you once were, you were always good." Safiiru glares down at Sailor Moon, his eyes glowing with evil intentions as he raises his other hand and push down on the one with the crystal in it, moving closer to her head. Usagi's face becomes strained, "Please...Safiiru you helped me once...remember Petz...." A strange look appears on his face and then his eyes flicker to slits and he pulls back the crystal, "You killed them all!!" With all his strength he pushes the crystal back down towards her forehead and with a white flash it hits her crescent moon and he fly's backwards from the shock, sliding along the floor. Slowly Usagi blinks open her eyes, a white aura around her body and her dress shimmers, changing into that of Neo queen Serenity, the golden crown appearing on her head. Slowly her body moves upwards and she looks to towards Safiiru, "You have been awakened only to be used against us...Safiiru, you are one of us, our  
friend.... You shall be used no more!" The Moon Tier appears in her hand and grows longer, it shimmers and a change, turning white a crescent moon appears at the top, The Ginzuishou glows brightly, "I Shall free you Safiiru form the Lies of the Jakozuishou! Ginzuishou Kiss!" A Bright light begins to swirl around the crystal and suddenly blasts forward towards Safiiru, he holds out the black crystal and energy blasts forward from it, pushing back against the white light. Usagi's strains against the power of the black crystal, it was so strong! My Friends.... I know you can hear me...please me..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Within the Black Crystal each senshi begins to glow a colour their aura pulsing. Soft whispers are heard and suddenly each colour fly's from the black crystal and it cracks, the colours move into the Ginzuishou making it glow with colours. Usagi stares up at the crystal a look of wonder coming to her face, "Nijizuishou...Please help him!" Ribbons of colour began to move out of the crystal down the stream of white light that was made by the Ginzuishou. It continues down as it reaches the dark energy, wrapping around it finally it wraps around the dark crystal and Safiiru. He screams as the colours surround him and suddenly the black crystal shatters under the power of the Nijizuishou ribbons of energy. As it shatters so does all the other dark crystals around the senshi, into millions of tiny pieces. Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes close, very drained of energy and she falls to the floor, the dress and everything disappears and she appears in her normal clothes, blue short and a  
red t-shirt. All the other senshi fall to the ground. The rainbow colours around Safiiru slowly begin to fade revealing his very still body.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gradually everyone seems to come to, Mamoru quickly moving to Usagi's said, holding her close to her, "Usako? Usako? Please wake up...My Love..." Her eyes flutter a bit and then open and she stares up at Mamoru with a weak smile, "Mamo-Chan.... Arigatou" He pushes a piece of hair away from her face, "I did not to anything Usako...it was all you..." Slowly she sits up and looks towards Safiiru's unmoving body, "oh no! Safiiru!" She try's to move and can hardly stand, Mamoru slides his arm around her waist helping her up. Rei appears beside Safiiru, glancing slightly towards Usagi, "Usagi..." Tears appear in her eyes as she moves closer, "No...I couldn't have killed him...that would make what he said true...no I.i..." She was about to burst into tears but slowly Safiiru's hand moves and then a small groan comes from deep in his throat, Rei places her hands around him back and slowly sits him up and he blinks open his eyes, blinking at Usagi he frowns, "U...Usagi?"He turns  
looking at Mamoru and then the rest of the scout, some he didn't know others he did, "Nani...what happened?" Rei Smiles down at him and slowly helps him stand to his feet, "Don't worry, we'll tell you everything...all of it...the truth" He gives Rei a confused look as he leans against her hardly being able to stand, Makoto moves to him as well and both began helping him out of the building.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi sighs deeply as she leans her head against Mamoru's chest both standing on his balcony looking out into the night sky, "That was...scary Mamo-Chan." Mamoru holds her closer to his chest running his fingers through her hair that was let down, apparently she did not want to where in up for a looonngg time, "Yes Usako... it was, we know our future and now we know...there is a new enemy that awaits up there. Holder of the Jakozuishou." Usagi shivers and Mamoru holds her closer as he turns, opening the door they move back into the living room. He picks her up into his arms and she laughs softly sliding her hand against his chest. Mamoru moves into the bedroom and lays her down onto his bed, pulling off his shirt he slides into the bed next to her and he smiles as she sighs softly tilting her head up slightly. He moves his lips gently to hers, kissing her softly, slowly. Her hands make there way up his chest to his face as does his to hers. He slides his thumb along her  
cheek feeling the wettest there. He holds her closer to him, muttering softly against her lips, "Oh Usako, I am so sorry...I was not ther-" His words at cut off by her urgent kiss and everything around him disappears, for now...tonight there was only Usagi Tsukino, his lover, his Girlfriend and Future Queen and Wife.  
  
Translations:  
  
Iie-No  
  
Ai-Love  
  
Ara-Oh  
  
Arigatou-Thank you  
  
Anata-You  
  
Douzo-Please  
  
Jakozuishou- Black Crystal  
  
Ginzuishou- Silver Crystal  
  
Nijizuishou-Rainbow Crystal  
  
Kuro Naiya- Dark, Crystal  
  
Petz-Prisma  
  
Safiiru-Sapphire  
  
More Authors Note: *Hides from all the stares * Nani? It wasn't any good was it? Not what you thought it should be? Was it a little too farfetched? *Sighs *...Otay, yea I know that this story can spawn a lot more...but I doubt I will write anymore, I tend to get out of hand and they get weird, like this one! Please feel free to tell me if I made mistakes with the Japanese, like I said I'm not that great at it. *Grins* I hope you read it! And if you do Thanks! Any comments about the story are more then welcome!  
  
References  
  
1. http://mkbo.ryusan.net/  
2. http://www.arches.uga.edu/~strammel/smonline.html 


End file.
